nikitafandomcom-20200223-history
Kill Jill
"Kill Jill" is the third episode of the first season of Nikita. Summary Nikita rescues Jill, a journalist who is trying to expose a conspiracy involving Division and a major plane crash. Michael and Percy suspect Birkhoff of being Nikita's inside mole and send Amanda in to interrogate him. Michael enlists the help of the recruits, Alex, Jaden and Thom, to help them locate their latest target. Plot The scene opens with Birkhoff telling Michael and Percy about a newsgirl that has been giving them a headache over a blog that she does and Percy sends a team of his own to go and collect her. Flashback to three months ago, Nikita teaches Alex about the weak point and Division and that is the observation room. She says that she can see in but they can see out. Alex has a plan and fast forward to present day and Alex walks up to Jaden. She says that she wants a sparing partner and that she would make a good one. Jaden says her to get away but Alex decks her in the face. This causes Jaden to fight back and push Alex against the glass wall where she can see the next target that Division wants. Later in the tech room, she says Nikita that the name is Jill Morelli. At the same moment, Jeremy, main editor of "The Post", comes out and walks into a car park and he loses signal on his phone. Jill Morelli pops out and says that she has a source on the AirMerica crash and that she talked with Henry Sampson himself. They are soon met by Division who kill Jeremy and then put Jill's prints on the gun. They tell that she killed Jeremy and taker her by putting a sedative. Nikita is there and shoots the truck, causing it to crash. She rescues Jill from them and leaves. At AirMerica, Percy meets with Henry and he says that Division was only going to be a clean up mission and not something else. Henry asks about the video and Percy says that they don't have it yet because there was a leak that tipped off another person and Percy blames Henry. But, Henry takes offence and says that there is a leak in Division. At Division, Birkhoff and Michael are trying to track down Nikita and Michale says that he wants Jill's level to be raised and that he wants everyone trying to find Jill and Nikita. At Nikita's place, Jill wakes up and she says that she has a source that videotaped the plane crash of AirMerica and that he wants $50,000 for her to look at the video. She says that the guy has her number and that he is going to call her back. Nikita says that they have 40 minutes until the phone call. Meanwhile, Percy and Michael are talking about the possibilities of a leak and Michael suggest that they look at the system and that maybe, there is a hack. Birkhoff says that there couldn't be a hack because the only person that could hack into it is him. Percy and Michael look at him and he calls them crazy. But, Birkhoff is dragged away to see Amanda. Jill and Nikita arrive at her work and pose as co-workers. The man calls back and Division trace the phone. The student says that he has the video and asks for the money. Jill says that it is in the form of a check and she just wants to know who to make it out to. He says her to take a picture of the check and to send it through the phone. Nikita grabs the phone and pretends to be the editor and asks if it is worth the $50,000. He comes clean that he saw black helicopters pick up the cargo and that it was cocaine. Meanwhile, Michael and his team arrive but they have no clue of finding them. However, Percy suggests that he have the recruits solve the issue. Michael enters and says the recruits that they need to track down a known terrorist and that they need to find out the travel record. Thom says that Alex and Jaden are going to work will him to be able to save themselves from getting kicked out. Meanwhile in Amanda's, she says that Birkhoff was with Nikita and that he likes her. Birkhoff says that Amanda messed up because she couldn't train Nikita to stay with Division. This causes him to get a full cavity search and a complete brain scan. Nikita and Jill are at a diner and Nikita says Jill that she needs to only stick to the AirMerica case and not to go after the secret men collecting the cocaine. She asks why not and Nikita sees police officers come in. She says for her to keep her head down and stay calm. One of the police officers recognizes Jill and is punched in the face by Nikita. Back in division, Michael gets news from Amanda that Birkhoff had a transmitter in his tooth that he had no clue it was there. They tell that Amanda needs to take it out. Birkhoff tries to apologize to Amanda for telling that she messed up with Nikita. At North Virginia State University, Nikita says that the student probably got scared after seeing Jill on the news and that they are going to have to find the man themselves. Meanwhile at the agency, Alex says that she knows how the girl got her source and to try to make Alex look stupid, Jaden calls Michael over. She says everythgin about the things that were correct and Michael takes her to the operations room. She is shown that the operation that they were researching was an active one and she also notices that Nikita is one of the operatives that they are looking for and she just told them where to find Nikita. Alex offers to go on the mission and Michael says that she will be running operations with Birkhoff. Nikita and Jill are at a map thinking of where their contact could be and they track him down to his place. They enter and they eventually calm him down to show them the video. It is Division and they are loading the cocaine onto the helicopters. However, Division shows up and Nikita says everyone to stay inside. The student runs out and gets killed. Suddenly the police show up and Division is forced to back off. Nikita says Jill to copy the video and give herself up to the police. They will listen and she will go free. After Jill is escorted, Michael and two team members enter the house for Nikita. But she is ready for them and she takes out the help. It is her and Michael in hand to hand combat. Michael gets Nikita in a hold and she dislocates her shoulder to get free. Back at Division, Alex walks to her room and finds Thom there. He gives her a CD Player and says that it is a gift for winning the test. She says that the girl got away. Percy is not happy that Nikita got away and that the story was published. Meanwhile Alex is writing to Nikita and says that she was the one that sent the police to her. Nikita asks how Alex got into operations and she says that she "worked it out". Nikita visits Jill, who has a new promotion. She says that Jill needs to stop looking into the black helicopters. She asks for their name and Nikita says that Jill is alive because she doesn't know their name. Nikita hugs her goodbye and takes the recorder and smashes it. Music * "God Of Mercy" by Nneka (Concrete Jungle) * "Tornado" by Jonsi (Go) Category:Nikita episodes